Pancham (Pokémon)
|} Pancham (Japanese: ヤンチャム Yancham) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 32 while the has a Pokémon in their party. Biology Pancham is a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. Pancham carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. There is no actual purpose behind this leaf, aside from an attempt to look cool. The leaf will be taken away by if Pancham makes a big mistake around it. Pancham looks up to Pangoro as a leader, and tries to emulate its behavior. It tries to make itself look serious to its foes, but its glare isn't intimidating enough. If patted on the head, it can't help grinning. In the anime Major appearances Serena's Pancham In Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, a Pancham in Lagoon Town after it interrupted a Pokémon Showcase there. Other Two Pancham debuted in The Bamboozling Forest!, where they caused some trouble for and . They and a Pangoro that was their guardian later became embroiled in 's latest scheme. A Pancham appeared in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, under the ownership of . James, who was disguised as Ash, and , who was disguised as , used on Pancham as part of their plot. Minor appearances A Pancham appeared in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain, where it and a Pangoro were stuck in a log. They were eventually freed when Pangoro aided during an attack by a group of . A silhouette of a Pancham appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Trainer's Pancham appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Three Trainers' Pancham appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where they among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Pancham appears with its Trainer, a female , at the Mini-game Corner in the . A Trainer's Pancham appeared in PASM19. In the TCG Other appearances '' A Pancham will appear in '' . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari ( )}} }} |} |} , , and }} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 1}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 163 Prasino Woods: Stage 561}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas)}} |area=Area 02: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |7-Eleven Serena's Pancham|Japanese region|Online|30|July 18 to September 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Serena's Pancham}} |Pokémon Center Serena's Pancham|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|30|August 17 to 23, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Serena's Pancham}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||''}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10||''}} |Quash|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Storm Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution + with a in the |no2=675 |name2=Pangoro |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Pancham is one of only two Pokémon whose ability to evolve depends on having another Pokémon in the party, the other being , who can only evolve when a is present in the party. Pancham can evolve if a non-Dark-type Pokémon evolves into a Dark-type Pokémon, such as to , but only if it is in a party position before Pancham (i.e. Pancham evolves last). Pokémon that can become Dark-type only while in battle (due to Mega Evolution, or a type-changing move or Ability) cannot cause Pancham to evolve. * Pancham shares its with . They are both known as the Playful Pokémon. Origin Pancham is based on a cub. Its coloration could be a reference to the , whose coloring tends to be more brown than black. Name origin Pancham may be a combination of panda, punch and champion. Yancham may come from やんちゃ yancha (naughty) and champion. In other languages and champion |fr=Pandespiègle|frmeaning=From panda and |es=Pancham|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pam-Pam|demeaning=From panda and |it=Pancham|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=판짱 Panjjang|komeaning=From panda and |zh_cmn=頑皮熊貓 Wánpíxióngmāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=頑皮熊貓 Wàahnpèihhùhngmāau|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=पेनचम Pancham|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Панчам Pancham|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Serena's Pancham External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method de:Pam-Pam es:Pancham fr:Pandespiègle it:Pancham ja:ヤンチャム zh:顽皮熊猫